You're Better Than Lucas
by totallyobsessedfangirl
Summary: *This is Bradlee Wannemacher & Kyle Davida Hall.* Btw.* Kyle is feeling insecure and not as beautiful as Bradlee knows he is. But Bradlee is going to change his mind. Even if it calls for being a bit mean and advantage taking on the process. Kyle needs to know theese kinds of things. So Bradlee is gonna make sure he knows it.


"Am I pretty?" The voice asked as Bradlee was brought back to Earth. "Hello? Earth to Bradlee? " Fingers snapped impatiently as Bradlee looked up from his spot on his couch to the doorway, where a lithe Kyle was standing with his hands on his hips, and a long black tank top on that was to big for him, showing off his shoulders and colar bone, that belonged to Bradlee. Nothing else on besides that but his pair of navy blue boxers that only the bottoms could be seen. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Bradlee then got up from the couch and went over to where Kyle was standing, himself only wearing boxers, silky-smooth basketball shorts, and put his hand on each of Kyle's hips pulling him closer as Bradlee got closer, too. "What's this about?" Bradlee said as he looked down at Kyle, his dyed blonde-white hair sweeped to the side so he could get a clear sight of the smaller one who had now moved his hands to cross over his chest. "Please don't avoid my question. "

" I'm not trying to, but you should already know my answer." Bradlee took hold of Kyle's hands and kissed the his knuckles before placing them on his shoulders to grab Kyle closer. Chest-to-chest, as Bradlee had Kyle up against him. "I think your perfect. So to answer your question yes. I think your beautiful, maybe a bit too skinny, but I like you the way you are. " Bradlee saw something in the youngers eye's, only pressing him to go further. So Bradlee nuzzled into Kyle's neck, kissing and kitten-licking it. "But I like the way you fit so perfectly with me, to me, up against me. The way our hands fit so perfectly together, " Bradlee took one of Kyle's hands from his shoulder and kissed it again before settling back in place, "The way you walk, the way you move. Everything. "

Kyle almost looked frightened. "But wouldn't you wrather have someone else? Like Lucas. He's beautifully tanned and built, and taller, too. While I'm pale, bony, and sick-looking. Not to mention small." Bradlee sighed and picked up Kyle, slinging him over his shoulder and leading them into their bedroom. Shutting the door behind him, Bradlee then set down Kyle in front of the long mirror, so they were facing it with Bradlee behind Kyle, his bare chest against Kyle's back. " What do you see?" Bradlee asked with his arms snaked around Kyle's waist with Kyle crossing his arms.

"Ugly, fat, chubbiness. A slob. " Kyle spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, like he was right. Bradlee knew otherwise. "Bzzzt. Wrong. Try again. " Bradlee shook them a little, trying to get a smile but got a frown in return. "Stretch marks, blubber. Like I just ate an animal whole. " Bradlee nipped at the smallers ear this time.

" The answer is bones, beauty, and most of all. Perfection. " Bradlee airly breathed into Kyle's ear, sending shivers threw out the youngers lithe body.

Bradlee began sucking on Kyle's neck, leaving an angry red mark there, sure to leave a bruise later. Bradlee admired his work before nipping at it again, then licking over it to soothe it a bit before licking at it again. "Hey. Stop." They younger one says, with a little squeak, and his hands now tugging at his shirt, that really belongs to Bradlee. "Why? Don't you like my tongue? I know you did last night. You loved it." Bradlee all but purred to Kyle.

I hope you liked this, so far. I'm working on the second chapter , but I don't know if I should. If enough people read it, then yes, And please leave me a review, if you'd like anyways, that would make my day. I also just wanted to say I don't own any of the characters and I don't mea to offend anyone or make them uncomfortable either, this is just for amusment. And if you are wondering about the characters, Bradlee Wannemacher is the dominant one, a YouTube who I find amazing. And the other is Kyle David Hall, who has his own YouTube channel and is in quite a few episodes or whatever in the other You Tube channel, MyDigitalEscape. So I own nothinh, I hope you enjoy, and I hope I don't offend anyone. Thank you to anyone who read this, thank you for your time too.


End file.
